Queen Katniss King Peeta and the adorable Princess Ellie-Faith
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: Just a story about Katniss,Peeta and their adorable daughter.


_**Queen Katniss,King Peeta and the adorable Princess Ellie-Faith CH 1**_

Queen Katniss Idina Everdeen Mellark wakes up beside her husband King Peeta-James Mellark who is still sleeping, so not wanting to wake him up because he worked late at his family bakery yesterday. Quietly she detaches herself from the man she loves more then anything. When she's out Queen Katniss kisses King Peeta on the cheek and whispers "I'll be right back love of my life" and exits the room pausing at the door to watch the king of the bakery sleep.

Queen Katniss makes her way down the hall goes into her daughters room goes over to where she lays down next to her five year old daughter on to the bed, rubbing her back trying to wake up the little girl who looks so much like her papa its so cute. Ellie stirs in her sleep and curls in to her mom not wanting to face the world. Princess Ellie-Faith Mellark is the most cutest little five year old in district twelve. She has blonde hair and the most spectacular blue eyes that she inherited from her papa.

"Princess you've got to get up" Queen Katniss says in a soothing voice, as she pulls the covers off of her little-princess who shivers as the cold morning air hits her body.

"Its cold,mommy" the little cutie complains as she pulls the covers. Queen Katniss smiles as her daughter recovers herself and burrows into them. Queen Katniss lays down as she opens the covers

"Mind if I join you my little princess?" she asks and Ellie nods and mother and daughter cuddle up under the blankets. "You know who who should be here with us Princess Ellie?"Queen Katniss asks her little-princess who thinks about it for a fraction of a second as a smile crosses her adorable face

"Yep I know who momma"

"Oh you do do you"Queen Katniss says playfully to her daughter as she tickles her

"Yes mommy" Ellie squeals through her laughter.

"OK you smarty princess you tell me who should be with us"Queen Katniss asks

"King Peeta-James Mellark aka my papa should be here"Princess Ellie says smartly

"You are absolutely right my Dearest angel" Queen Katniss says brightly. "So my dearest angel my adorable little princess Ellie how would you like to go and wake up you papa with me? The queen asks her little perfect little girl. In answer Princess Ellie smiles and holds out her hand to her momma.

"Come on mommy lets go wake up papa"Princess Ellie says cutely. The mom and daughter take off running and come to a halt outside the room containing the best father and best husband ever.

"Oh here's what are going to when we wake papa" Queen Katniss says as she kneels down in front of a very excited little girl. Two minutes later Queen Katniss is standing up. "Alright baby girl you ready?" The Queen Mellark asks smirking as she watches her baby girl who is dying to wake up her papa. "Alright Princess lets go" Queen Katniss says as Princess Ellie-Faith climbs up on her mommas shoulders. Queen Katniss walks on hunters tread over to the bed where their beloved King is sleeping. Queen Katniss sets Ellie down and tells her to be quiet and Ellie nods. The two walk over to the bed

"One"

"Two"

"Three"  
"Wake up papa!" the two says very loudly which makes King Peeta wake up with a start.

"Huh whats going on?" he says quickly then he sees his beautiful wife and young princess. "Oh my queen and little-princess, good morning" King Peeta says smiling as he sits up. Queen Katniss and the princess climbs up on to the bed on either side of the king who places his arm around his beautiful girls who lay their heads on his muscular shoulders.

"So my loves what are we going to do today?" King Peeta-James says in a whisper.

"We don't have anything planned my lord"Queen Katniss says burying her face in his shoulder.

"can we go to the meadow momma and papa?" Ellie asks as she looks at her parents with a smile. King Peeta and Queen Queen Katniss look at each other and then back at their adorable princess.

"I don't see why not my little cutie" Queen Katniss says as she gets up. "What do you think my lord?" Queen Queen Katniss asks smiling and holding the kings hand. King Peeta thinks about this and smiles.

"Yes we can go to the meadow"King Peeta says smiling at his daughter and caressing her face."But you gotta dressed and have breakfast first alright princess.

"Yay, I'm going to go get ready" Ellie says smiling and running to her bedroom. "I'll go help her get ready and then meet you downstairs" Queen Katniss say leaning forward and kissing her King.

"Sounds perfect, how about we have Cheese-buns and Hot-chocolate for breakfast?King Peeta says smiling throwing the bed covers away from him.

"You know we can't say no to your cheese-buns and hot-chocolate"Queen Katniss says as King Peeta wraps his arms around his queen and holds her close. The queen of the Mellark is about to get relaxed when Princess Ellie calls out to her momma from her room.

"Duty calls"Queen Katniss says getting up from the bed. "See you in a minute my lord" Queen Katniss says as she goes to her daughter.

"See you in a minute my love" King Peeta says as she leaves. The King gets up and gets dressed in black-pants and a forest green short-sleeved shirt. _Queen Katniss is going to love this outfit _he thinks smiling. Queen Katniss makes her way down the hall to her daughters room.

"Momma?" Princess Ellie calls from her closet

"Yes Ellie my cutie" Queen Katniss calls back to her daughter.

"Can you teach me to hunt?" Ellie asks as she comes out in her hunting clothes, which consist of a long-sleeved black shirt, olive green pants and black boots that her pants are tucked into.

"Ellie-Faith I would love to teach you to hunt" Queen Katniss says smiling as she stands up.

"Yay" Ellie says as she hugs her mother and best friend. Queen Katniss kneels down in front of her daughter.

"Just let me get dressed and we can begin" Queen Katniss says starting to get dressed in her hunting gear. While the mockingjay is getting ready something falls out from between the clothes. Its the small bow that her papa made her when she was Ellie's age"how did this get here?" Queen Katniss thinks as she takes the bow in her hand.

"Come on momma" Ellie say impatiently.

"Coming baby-girl" Queen Katniss says as she finishes lacing up her boots and taking the bow in hand and the small quiver of arrows and hides them behind her back.

"OK I am ready" she says kneels down next to her daughter and pulling the bow and quiver

"Ellie my sweet this is the bow that my father taught me to hunt with when I was your age"Queen Queen Katniss says as she holds out the small bow. Ellie's eyes go wide and a huge smile plays across her face.

"Really mommy?" she asks look in awe at her mom who she thinks is the coolest person in the world.

"Really dearest" Queen Katniss says as Ellie runs in her mommy's arms which envelopes her in a hug. There's a knock on the door and King Peeta goes to answer it. Queen Katniss and Princess Ellie listen to see who it is.

"Well hello there Princess Katie,how are you doing today?"

"I am good Uncle Peeta"Princess Katie says giggling and Peeta chuckles

"What can I do for you Princess Katie?"The King asks kindly.

"Is Princess Ellie Free to play Lord Peeta?' The only child of the Hawthorne family asks the head of the Mellark family.

"Well actually we were just about to leave to go on a family picnic"King Peeta says as he watches the young girls face go from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. "Would you like to come with us?" King Peeta asks his niece.

"Really? Uncle I mean Peeta?"Princess Katie says excitement on her young face.

"Absolutely" King Peeta says standing by and letting her in.

"Thank you Uncle Peeta, let me call my momma and tell her" Princess Katie says smiling as she heads to the phone. King Peeta smiles at how cute his niece is. Katie looks just like her mom brown hair brown eyes.

"Hey mommy, could I go on a picnic with Uncle Peeta, Aunt Katniss and Ellie?" she asks. Katie eyes go wide and a huge smile place across her face. "Thanks mommy, I love you so much, I will, Love you too bye" Katie says as she hangs up the phone. "Good news Princess?"King Peeta asks smiling a classic Mellarks family smile.

"Yep mommy said I could join you" Katie says smiling as Princess Ellie-Faith and Queen Katniss come into the kitchen where Princess Katie and King Peeta-James are waiting. "Hey my love,I've missed you" King Peeta says to his Queen as she comes over. "I've missed you too my love" Queen Katniss says smiling as she leans to kiss her love. There's the sound of sandals on hardwood as Ellie enters the room.

"Ellie?" Katie says smiling at her cousin

"Hey Katie, how are you doing?" Ellie says smiling and runs to her cousin who is practically her sister since they are the same age.

"I'm good Katie, getting really to go hunting with momma after we have our picnic"Princess Ellie says smiling

"Princess Ellie I have a surprise for you" King Peeta says smiling as Katniss comes over to him.

"What is it papa?" Princess Ellie asks looking around.

"Ok first of all close your eyes" King Peeta says and Ellie obeys as the king motions to Katie to come stand in front of him. "Alright Princess Ellie you can open your eyes. King Peeta says in her ear Ellie opens her eyes and her eyes land on her best friend. "Katie, your coming with us on our picnic?" Ellie says excitement in her voice. Katie nods happily as Queen

Katniss comes back with her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" Queen Katniss asks smiling, "Hey Katie, how you doing cutie?" she asks

"Im good Aunt Katniss" Katie says as she comes over to her aunt and hugs her, "How are you" Katie asks

"I'm good, excited to go on this picnic, Im happy you are coming with"the Queen says smiling. Peeta comes back a black leather bag filled with food slung as he comes over. Everyone puts their jackets on as Peeta opens the door leading the way outside Quiver and Arrow make their way out front. "papa can the dogs come with us?" Ellie asks and Peeta nods.

The family begins to walk towards to the woods to start their day of family fun and their picnic.


End file.
